


闪电侠的病假/Barry's sick leave

by Suai1201



Series: 如鲠在喉及番外 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Secret love, Sweet Daily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 巴里晕倒了，作为闪电侠却不得不因为身体特殊情况而休假。





	闪电侠的病假/Barry's sick leave

Barry Allen昏倒了。

他醒来后，大脑第一反应是——我要发情了？尴尬与潮红同时涌入他的身体。但是几分钟后Caitlin和Cisco打消了他的疑虑——他只是低血糖，谢天谢地！

但是他不得不正视这个棘手的，难以启齿的问题。他趁Caitlin给他检查的时候悄悄拉住了她。

“嗨，Dr. Snow，呃，我能不能单独跟你谈谈？”

“嗯哼？”她头也没抬看着屏幕上的身体指标。

Barry觉得喉咙仿佛堵了一块黏糊糊的饭团，想要开口却说不出来。Caitlin向他皱眉，一副你再不说我要拜拜了表情。

“呃，Dr. Snow，我很抱歉第一次感到头晕时没告诉你，因为我以为不是大问题。你知道的，我是个……我的性别。我当时以为，我快要到特殊时期了，我觉得尴尬所以不知道怎么开口。”他说完，一脸无辜看着Caitlin。

冷面的美女博士挑了一下眉毛，看着Barry，这让他更加尴尬了。

该死的，为什么我偏偏是个Omega，Barry再一次在内心嘟哝道。

“Mr. Allen，我希望你以后能更坦诚。要知道，你刚刚提到那个——问题，可是非常紧要的。实际上你不用担心，你昏迷的时候已经度过了四次发情期，所以我们……”

“什么？！”Barry吃惊得忍不住打断了Caitlin的话。“我……你说我昏迷的时候已经有过四次……”他的脸瞬间红了，他用手掌在脸上搓了搓，摇着头，觉得无比尴尬。然后他突然意识到一个更加尴尬的问题，马上抬起头，绝望问到，“你们是怎么知道我发情了？我是说，我在昏迷啊，是我身体起了什么反应吗？”

Caitlin对于讲话被打断十分不满，她甚至想整一整眼前这个不听话的极速病人，但是转眼看到Barry尴尬得发红的耳朵，又于心不忍了。

“唔，我们知道了你的性别以后，我就开始查询你的排卵期记录，因为你的生理期比较规律，所以发情日期很好推测。虽然你昏迷了，但是体内生殖系统是正常运行的，所以你仍然会发情，我一直监测你的基础体温和激素水平，所以在你出现症状之前就得以控制。你应该感谢我，未雨绸缪。”

谢天谢地，看来他并没有什么让人尴尬的反应被记录在案？

“呃，谢谢。”Barry说到，感觉松了一口气，“所以你们给我注射了抑制剂，就跟以前一样是吗？”

“Mr. Allen，我真的建议你更加深入思考问题。”Caitlin眯着眼睛看着他，有些不耐烦地说到。

Barry一脸困惑，不明白为什么他又被批评了。

“你的身体发生了一系列变化之后，你以为你的发情期还会跟以前一样吗？普通抑制剂对你根本不起作用了。你应该感谢Dr. Wells，多亏他想得周到，他意识到你不同寻常的身体代谢速度，推测出你目前的激素水平肯定远超常人。所以让我研制了强效抑制剂。否则你根本没法度过发情期。所以，希望你能记住，发情期对你来说非常重要，天知道你现在的情况如果发情期不能正确抑制会发生什么。别指望我能理解，我是个Beta，我可没有Alpha那种对Omega的保护欲。”Caitlin耸耸肩，说完就转身走了。

Barry还在回味他刚才听到的话。Dr. Wells细心发现他的问题，并帮他解决了。他应该找个机会表示感谢。

“我可没有Alpha那种对Omega的保护欲。”Caitlin的话在他脑海回响。

Dr. Wells是个Alpha，Barry醒来后第一次跟他接触就发现了。那淡淡的若有似无的信息素味道多么诱人，Barry知道只有Omega能够感受到那种吸引力。他一点也不奇怪，像Dr. Wells这么优秀的人，没理由不是Alpha，虽然那本他读了三遍的《Wells传》对此只字未提。所以Dr. Wells会因为Alpha身份而不自觉对他产生保护欲吗？想到这里，他突然觉得有些安心。

穿上猩红战服的Barry还在适应他不可思议的速度与力量。与多元体的战斗让他度过疲惫又难忘的一天。这个城市因为粒子加速器的爆炸变得疯狂起来，那些给了他超级速度的暗物质也创造了更多的恐怖和麻烦，这些问题让年轻的Barry Allen像追寻某种本能一样追寻这些和他毫无关联的责任。

星际实验室的控制室里，他和伙伴们还沉浸战斗的余韵。墙上的显示器播报今天斯塔格工业发生的“事故”——前雇员袭击前老板不遂，坠楼身亡。多元体的下场让他觉得悲戚。

“我想救他来着。”Barry看着Dr. Wells蓝色的眼睛，镜片背后的平静安抚着他未平的情绪。“他挣脱了我，他结束了自己的生命。”Barry摇着头，仍然不愿意接受这个事实。

“Barry，他不想被拯救。有的人，一旦被伤害，任谁也无法拯救。”Wells有些失神地看着远处，表情有一丝淡漠，又有些深厚的情绪将他埋藏起来。Barry永远也猜不透他在想什么。但他此刻突然想到自己在这间实验室病房里昏迷的九个月中，这些人日以继夜治疗他，期待他苏醒——并不是所有伤害都无法痊愈，Barry想。

“有的人却在痊愈后变得更强大。”他看向坐在轮椅上的男人，报以微笑。

Wells从刚才思绪中脱身，回报了一个浅笑，“希望如此。”

“呃，Dr. Wells，我能和你聊几句吗？”Barry看着对方，有些局促。Wells眼中瞬间闪过一丝疑问，但马上微笑点头。“当然可以，Mr. Allen。”

年长者滑动轮椅，来到一个僻静的角落，双手交叉放在腿上，像是某种温和无害的动物。Barry能闻到对方身上淡淡的信息素味道，他无法形容，只知道那是种既温暖又疏离的味道，你以为这味道的主人会热情接纳你时，下一秒你就意识到他会礼貌和你保持距离。Barry离得这么近，这味道甚至让他忍不住喉结抖动了一下。

“所以，你有什么事情想告诉我吗？还是如我所猜，今天昏倒的事情让你惦记着一些不太愉快的小问题？”Wells耸了一下肩膀，笑着说。

Barry笑了，一如既往，Dr. Wells总是先人一步知道他在想什么。但是此时此刻与他讨论这个问题让Barry觉得难为情；他不敢猜想Dr. Wells对Omega的态度，也无从得知他生命中有没有出现过属于他的那个Omega。

“实际上，我只是想谢谢你，Caitlin告诉我你关于强效抑制剂的想法，是你帮我在转变后顺利度过特殊时期。我不知道该说什么来感谢，毕竟很少有人愿意关注Omega这些麻烦事。”因为别人不能体会Omega发情期的痛苦，Barry在心里咕哝没说完的下半句话。

“哦，这件事。”Wells挥了挥手，笑着对Barry说，“你无需道谢，Mr. Allen。某种意义上来说，这也是我应该承担的责任。毕竟如果你没有被闪电击中，就不会有这个问题，确保你健康恢复是我当时重要的任务，你的特殊情况也是我不能忽略的问题。”

Barry点点头，手插在裤子口袋里，大拇指摩擦着口袋边缘，有些欲言又止。Wells没有询问，只是鼓励地看着Barry，仿佛知道他还有问题想问。

“是这样，Dr. Wells，我一直想跟你谈谈，关于我正在做的事情，你知道的，帮助别人，还有那些与转化人之间的对抗。虽然我不是什么英雄，但我享受这个过程，我想做这件事，我觉得，这像我的某种责任，当我有能力去帮助阻止不好的事情发生，我不能视而不见。但是正如你和Joe所说，这非常危险，尤其是我还是个Omega。”

Barry偷偷瞥了一眼年长者，对方托着下巴专注听着他的话，听到Omega这个词时，挑了下眉毛。

“所以……我真的不知道我能不能应付，如果哪一次我出任务的时候失控，似乎会把事情搞得很糟？而且我从来没有过体会过那种感觉，你知道的，我跟大部分人一样，从第一次开始就使用抑制剂。我不知道那种感觉是什么样的，所以我会更担忧。”

Barry一口气说完自己的担心，他看着Wells，期待对方说些什么。他知道即使得不到别人肯定他也会坚持自己想做的事情。但他还是想从年长者那里得到一些支持，甚至得到一些解决问题的方法。

有一瞬间，Barry看到年长者嘴角卷曲，眼睛也弥漫难以掩盖的笑意，随即被迅速驱散。Barry有些不解，难道他的问题很可笑吗？

“Barry，我不是生物学家，也不是研究AO关系的专家。我不能保证我对生物性别关系和特性完全了解。”Wells的声音一如既往平和，仿佛Barry刚才看到的那莞尔一瞬只是错觉。

“虽然我是个Alpha，但我对自己的生物性别没有什么特殊看待。经过历史上几次平权运动推动，Omega身份已经不再是困扰。现在人们可以通过出生保密协定终生隐藏自己的生物性别。我们都知道现代人类身上的动物属性已经抹消了70％。合理使用抑制剂已经解决了大部分人生理上的困扰和麻烦。如果说你有什么困惑，那并不是来自于你的生理，而是你的心理。”Wells说着，伸出一只手指了指Barry胸口的位置。

他下意识把一只手捂到胸口，张嘴想说些什么却欲言又止。

“Barry，我相信你是我遇到的人之中，最正直，最勇敢的一个。你的力量来自于你的内心，你的执着会伴随你一生选择的道路。是的，我能看到，甚至在脑海想象到未来的你能变得多强大。在我看来，你堪称一个英雄。”Wells笑着说道，蓝色的眼睛坚定看着Barry，那种热切的目光灼得Barry脸颊发烫。他嘴巴微微张着，有些不敢相信自己听到的话。

“我……”

Wells抬手打断了Barry要说的话。“所以，你应该和我一样坚信，生物性别不能决定一个人的属性，Alpha不一定强大崇高，Omega也不是软弱无能的代表。决定一切的无非是人的灵魂与内心。”

Wells用手拉着轮椅扶手，把自己上半身挺立起来，更加靠近Barry，仿佛是为了让男孩加深印象。

“但是，我不能说我不担心你提到的问题。你身体的生理状况发生了重大转变。力量蕴藏在你的身体里，同时也带来未知的危险。我只能推测转化后，你的身体经过生理期时，那种体感肯定会比普通Omega来得凶猛得多。这种情况无论是对于普通人还是你自愿担起的责任都非常危险，所以你不能掉以轻心。”年长者看上去非常严肃，他盯着Barry，确保男孩真的意识到这个问题。

“是，Dr. Wells。”Barry点点头，表情同样严肃。

Wells放松身体，靠回轮椅背上。

“但是别太担心，我们会替你分担这个问题。我和Caitlin会进一步优化你的抑制剂配方确保稳定性，我会让Cisco做一些东西来化解可能出现的紧急情况。****而你，********Barry********，你必须要时刻保持警惕，********明白吗********？”****

Barry用力点了点头，简直不敢相信他得到的。这次谈话不仅让他解开心里的疙瘩，他还得到他仰慕的科学家如此高的评价，对方还承诺为他解决这些恼人的问题。他从未像此刻一样感到如此轻松。

“谢谢你，Dr. Wells。我想说，也许我是那个穿着制服在外面奔跑的人，但当我在外面帮助别人，改变世界的时候，你们与我同在。”Barry真诚说道。

“我也很荣幸。”Dr. Wells微微一笑，转动轮椅离开。

Barry看着年长者徐徐离去的背影，内心一个疑问鬼使神差脱口而出。

** _“Dr. Wells，她是个Omega吗？”_ **

瞬间的寂静，他看到Wells停了下来，侧着头似乎在思考他这没头没脑的问题。

仿佛再次被闪电劈中，Barry被自己脱口而出的话惊呆了。他完全不知道这是怎么发生的，这句话怎么就这么不经意溜出他的嘴边，像一个无声的深水炸弹，在寂静的空气掀起波涛。

“噢，抱歉，Dr，Wells！我……我什么也没说，你可以当没听见。我并不是……你不用理我！”

Barry脸红得能滴出血来，他语无伦次解释，两只手在身前乱挥一通，天呐，他简直想立刻用神速力溜走，跑得远远的。

** _“不，她是个Beta。”_ **

Barry混乱中听到一声轻不可闻的回答。Wells悄无声息消失在走廊的拐角，留下他独自面对尴尬。

**“天呐，我干了什么？**”Barry用手搓了脸一下，无比后悔他愚蠢地破坏了刚才美好的一切。他一定冒犯了Dr. Wells，但是覆水难收，他已经做了蠢事。也许Dr. Wells对Omega根本没兴趣，他的前妻是个Beta，但是他太好奇Dr. Wells对Omega的态度了，所以忍不住脱口而出。Barry胡思乱想着，使用神速力逃也似的飞驰出实验室。

让他庆幸的是Dr，Wells似乎完全没有因为他之前冒昧的问题不悦，Barry松了一口气。他如常每天早晚在实验室训练，一切似乎顺利得超出想象，直到他遇到那个被Cisco称为绿雾的转化人。这个转化人第二次杀人后他气愤极了，他必须去阻止他，以免再次有人被害。

“Barry，别去，我们还不是很了解对手，太危险了！”Caitlin焦急而担心地阻止他。

“不，我必须去。”他摇了摇头，拿着制服冲了出去。

Barry再次吃了莽撞的苦头，与转化人的战斗中，速度并没有给他战胜这个转化人带来优势，男人变成一阵绿色的烟雾，从鼻腔进入到他的身体，他吸入了大量毒气，肺部立刻如同着火一般疼痛，很快他就感到窒息。

“Barry？Barry，你能听到我吗？”

年长者关切的声音在耳边响起。这个声音仿佛给他注入了一些力量，他强撑着身体，催动神速力飞驰到实验室。

“我要窒息了！”Barry惊恐的攀住年长者的手臂滑倒在地，他最后只记得Dr. Wells惊慌失措的大喊着什么。他失去意识之前，似乎闻到了一种特殊的味道，甘甜、馨香、温暖，那味道如同安定剂一样让他恐惧的内心变得平静。

闪电侠团队再次完美解决这次危机，虽然Barry又一次冒着差点死掉的风险，让Caitlin狠狠数落了一番。不知为何，他失去意识前闻到的那种味道一直萦绕他的脑海。他拖着沉重的身躯回到家，这个夜晚格外疲惫。他躺在床上捧着有Wells签名的自传，看着那段已经快要倒背如流的文字。

** _ “一群专家在一个狭窄的领域所取得的鼓励的知识，其本身是没有任何价值的，只有当他与其他所有的知识综合起来，并且有助于整个综合知识体系回答‘我们是谁’这个问题时，它才真正具有价值。我认为科学是我们致力于回答一个包容了所有其他问题的重大哲学问题，即我们是谁这一整体中的一部分……” _ **注①** **

也许是幻觉，他突然觉得书本里飘出淡淡的味道，那个一直在他脑子里徘徊的味道——Alpha的信息素。Barry吞咽了一下，一定是他之前找Dr. Wells签名的时候染上的，他想。

沉重的困倦淹没了他，不知不觉睡了过去。黑暗中有个人影一直在他身边徘徊，忽远忽近，一股熟悉的味道萦绕在他周围，他不断原地旋转，想要靠近这个味道。忽然，黑暗中人影的脸清晰出现在他面前，摘掉眼镜的蓝眼睛在黑暗中发着幽光。

“你在找什么，Mr. Allen。”男人笑着问，强烈的Alpha信息素扑面而来。

“我不知道，Dr. Wells。”

“我想我清楚，你想要这个。”年长者突然发动，对准他脖颈上的腺体深深咬了一口。

Barry伴着真实的痛感惊醒，他胸口起伏，伸手摸了摸脖子侧面的腺体，那里完好无损，只不过梦中的痛感格外真实。几秒钟后他发现情况不对，他出了好多汗，上身的T恤潮湿了，体温也升得很高，但骨头里却有种冷得想颤抖的感觉。一开始他以为自己生病了，直到他感觉到自己后穴变得湿润下体也有些微微勃起，才意识到发生了什么。

“该死！”他在床上嘟囔道，挣扎着爬起来，在背包里翻找着，不一会拿出一个小盒子。里面是Caitlin今天给他配置好的强效抑制剂，而且再三要求他这几天一定要随身携带，现在Barry觉得她真该死的明智。

一股脑的把抑制剂扎进身体后，Barry把自己陷进软软的床垫，明天醒来一切就过去了，他想着，试图继续进入梦乡，甚至还在回味刚才那个梦。他究竟该死的梦见了什么，他无奈地笑着想。

但是半小时过去了，他觉得不对劲，抑制剂没像他想象那样迅速起效，他仍然浑身潮热，下体的异样也没减轻。他在床上翻来覆去，心里忍不住抱怨起来，Caitlin的抑制剂究竟出了什么问题？他鬼使神差把手伸到下体处抚摸，他以前也这样干过，发情期即使注射了抑制剂也会有些难受，有时候只要小小的发泄一下就会好很多。

原本就有些胀大的分身在触摸下迅速挺立变硬，被压抑的欲望得到抚摸后满足的感觉让人兴奋。Barry知道要想快点攀上顶峰他需要借助外力，而此刻最有效的催化剂莫过于身边带着淡淡Alpha信息素的东西，尤其是他格外青睐的那一位。他伸手抓起枕边的自传书，看着封皮上英俊的面孔和纯净深邃的蓝眼睛，Barry觉得他简直在亵渎自己的偶像，随即把书丢到一边。他翻了个身，在被子里把自己的身体弓起来，想要快点结束这令人羞耻的手活。他的手快速冲刺着，呼吸也变得急促，他努力压抑自己的声音，唯恐被Joe和Iris发现。

就在他马上要到达顶峰的时候，手机的嗡鸣声如同惊雷一般在枕畔响起。Barry立刻石化了，因为这是他为Dr. Wells私设的专属铃声，虽然别人不刻意区别也听不出不同，但是他自己立刻就分辨出来了。他拿起手机，看到那个熟悉的名字，脸立刻热得像刚刚微波过。

他深吸了一口气，努力恢复呼吸，心脏跳得简直失控。“嗨，Dr. Wells？”还好，他的声音听上去还算“正常”。

“Barry，晚上好。”年长者磁性的声音通过手机传到Barry耳边。“抱歉这么晚了还给你打电话，你已经休息了吗？”

“不，没有，我……我在看书，不过正打算睡呢。”他的心跳仍然快得不正常，即使对闪电侠来说。“有什么紧急的事吗？还是你需要我做什么？”

“没有，Barry，我只是有些担心你。你知道，今天的转化人对你的身体似乎造成了不小的伤害，我想确认你没事。”

“噢！”Barry听到这句话，忍不住咧开嘴角。“我觉得我没什么大碍了，当然了，我确实有点……不舒服，我想大概是因为累了，但我会没事的，别担心Dr. Wells。”

电话那头短暂的沉默。“那就好，我听说今天Dr. Snow给了你抑制剂，我希望你能时刻注意，别发生什么意外，嗯？”

Barry的脸热得发烫，好吧，最大的意外今晚已经发生了，他不但已经发情，而且现在无论如何也不可能继续刚才的手活了。

“嗯，好，Dr. Wells，我会注意的。”Barry感觉自己词穷了，他不知道接下来该说什么。好在Dr. Wells终于结束了这场折磨，他道了晚安，挂断电话。

Barry四肢大开瘫在床上，浑身仍然热得难受，刚刚Dr. Wells的关心似乎让他更加燥热了，但是他的分身已经完全软了，他也不打算继续刚才的手活，只得起身去冲了个凉水澡，胡乱的睡了过去。

* * *

时间穹顶里，Harrison Wells坐在轮椅上，一只腿翘起来，手里拿着一杯高脚杯。面前的监控画面发出明亮的光，一些光影反射在他的眼镜上。他今晚心情不错，刚才小小的恶作剧给他带来不少乐趣。他故意等男孩快要高潮时候准确拨通电话，然后他的男孩现在看上去脆弱得可爱，一个可怜的Omega。

但是他还是不明白，这样的Barry Allen究竟是怎样成为那个老练、冷酷如石头一般的急速者的？他清楚的记得那个人像一个可怕的武器一样冰冷而坚硬，到处兜售他自我世界中的法则，不择手段打击罪犯。而他的Barry，他的闪电侠是个年轻的Omega男孩，他简单、阳光、充满活力，他是这个枯萎的时代唯一鲜活的存在，完全不似他记忆中的死敌。

这件事很可笑，不是吗？他押了一口威士忌，嘴角牵动起来。

“Gideon。”

“是，Dr. Wells。”机械的女声立刻响应。

“**你能不能找到我们那个时代适用于阻断Alpha和Omega标记后羁绊的药物配方？**”

“我已经找到了，Dr. Wells，但是不幸的是这个配方并不能使用。”

Wells摘下眼镜，从轮椅上站起来。“为什么？”

“因为配方中的一个关键成分在现在还没有被创造出来，恐怕不能达到理想药效。”

Wells来回踱步，突然停下来。“找到现在能够替代那个成分的东西，然后演算一个新的配方给我。”

“是，Dr. Wells。我能否推测，你想要标记Barry Allen？”

Wells笑了一下，双手抱在胸前，看着那个虚拟的AI头像。“如果我标记了闪电侠，你觉得会发生什么？”

“我认为这件事很有可能会影响你既定的计划，成为一个潜在的变量，但我无法计算这件事对未来的影响。”女声不带感情的回答。

Wells沉默良久，他在虚拟的屏幕上来回滑动，查阅着一些文件，说道：“你说的对，这并不在我的计划之内，利用闪电侠达成目的之后，我一样会杀了他，标记这件事对人造成的影响是不可预估的，我的计划不能被任何事打乱。那个药物只不过是有备无患。”

“是，Dr. Wells。”

* * *

第二天清晨，星际实验室依然像每个早晨一样冷清，今天则是格外冷清。Wells滑着轮椅进入中控室，Cisco和Caitlin正在中控台前喝着咖啡，他们互相打了个招呼。

Wells扫了一眼四周，拿起Caitlin为他泡好的咖啡喝了一口。“Mr. Allen没来？”

“呃……Dr. Wells，Barry今早给我打电话说身体不舒服，要请两天假。他好像……现在是特殊时期。”Cisco小心翼翼选择着用词。

“喏，所以说我坚持让他随身带着抑制剂是正确的。”Caitlin有些得意地说。“但是强效抑制剂不应该让他产生不舒服的感觉，应该立刻生效的啊。”她放下咖啡，在电脑上翻看着资料，眉头皱起来。

“唔，Mr. Allen并不是我的雇员，所以也没必要说请假。Cisco，请你务必转告他休息好之后再来不迟。”他微微笑着对Cisco说，黑发男孩点点头。

“Dr. Snow，我想问题可能出在你目前的抑制剂配方是在Barry昏迷期间研制的，现在他苏醒了，体内的代谢速度和昏迷时不同了，也许我们可以试着改善一下配方。”

“是，你说的很对，Dr. Wells，我确实忽略这个问题了。我这就去试验新配方。”Caitlin说着走向了实验室。

* * *

Barry Allen早晨醒来的时候觉得自己的脑袋仿佛被人灌了铅，每动一下都沉重得要命。身体的潮热已经退下去了，但是不知道为什么他浑身酸软无力。他猜想这种症状大概是抑制剂没有及时起效产生的副作用，又或者是昨晚的发泄半途而废产生的副作用，总之他现在像得了重感冒一样难受，浑身冷冰冰的。他知道自己需要休息，也许闪电侠的自愈能力可以让他快速恢复？下一秒他又觉得不可能，毕竟他他现在的发情期可是比以前猛烈了好几倍呢。他拿起电话，拨出了号码。

“嗨，Cisco，是我。听着，我今天不能去实验室了，也许明天也不行。对，我身体不不舒服。唔……没什么大问题，就是……我昨晚用了抑制剂，我猜是副作用吧。对，哥们，别担心，帮我给Dr. Wells请假好吗？好的，回见。”

Barry放下电话，脑袋一侧碰到了枕边的书。他拿起来看着书的封面，熟悉的脸孔似笑非笑看着他，怎么越看越像个嘲笑？他有点生气，抬手把书扔到了床头柜，翻了个身继续埋进被子里。

好吧，闪电侠难得休个病假，他想。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：本段引用了奥地利著名物理学家，量子力学的奠基人之一，诺贝尔物理奖获得者，埃尔温·薛定谔的语录。


End file.
